


first time for everything

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, I've had this waiting in the wings for a while, M/M, RPF, Rimming, look it's bottom!Andy, lucky you, since anon wanted to be so mean about what I write, you all get this now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: It's Andrew's first time receiving, and he isn't sure what to expect. Alex takes very, very good care of him.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	first time for everything

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, eyes sure and steady, his tone even.

Andrew licked his lips. "Yeah." He took a deep breath and nodded, more to reassure himself that he was making the right decision than for Alex's benefit.

"And you haven't done this before," said Alex, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"No. I mean, most of the other things that... you and I have done... I hadn't done before either. Not with another man, anyway. But definitely not this."

"Then we'll have to do it right. Go slow."

"I'm not worried. I trust you."

"Hope so, by now." Alex grinned, a dimple forming on his left cheek. "Uh, we're not doing anything if you don't take your trousers off."

Another deep breath. "Right, right." Andrew unbuckled his belt, shimmying out of his black jeans, his shoes long since left beside the door.

"Boxers too. You can leave your shirt and socks on, I guess, if you feel more comfortable that way." 

Andrew looked down at himself, his long, dark button-down shirt covering everything, and unbuttoned that, handing it to Alex, who tossed it onto the couch. His undershirt came next, then boxers, and he was left standing in front of the bed in only his plain white crew socks. 

He wiggled his toes a little. "Feet get cold," he said sheepishly. "Since I won't be under the blankets just yet."

Alex nodded in approval, charmed.

"On the bed with ye, then, on your hands and knees, facing away from me."

Andrew did so, nervously, but looked back over his shoulder at Alex, who was unbuckling his belt and stepping out of his own trousers, boxer briefs and all. He kicked his clothes to the side, keeping his tight black t-shirt on. Unbothered by his own nudity, he began rummaging through his luggage, until he found what he sought with a simple 'aha!', moving back toward the bed with a small bottle, which he set to the side.

"You've never done this before, but have you ever taken anything at all back here?" Alex asked, running one finger down the middle of Andrew's ass. "I've always been more focused on your other side." He gave Andrew's cock a light pat to demonstrate what he meant.

Andrew cleared his throat. "A-ah... well, a few times, I guess? When I've been alone. Just... a finger, when I'm... you know." His face turned a little red talking about it, despite the fact that being naked and on his hands and knees in front of Alex didn't seem to bother him much. "But it's awkward trying to, you know, reach at that angle."

"Even with your long fingers?" Alex snickered. "...Well, it's definitely easier for someone else to do it." He put his hands on Andrew's waist, adjusting his position. "But before that, I'm going to do something a little more gentle. Promise you'll like it." He leaned down to kiss Andrew's tailbone just above his crack. 

"Y-yeah?" Andrew said, hesitantly, shifting his weight a little.

Alex dropped to his knees on the floor behind Andrew, measuring his height against Andrew's on the bed, adjusting him down a little more. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I guess," said Andrew, an errant curl threatening to hide his face from view.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop, but I don't think you will." Alex leaned in, gently parting Andrew's cheeks with both hands, and leaned in with tongue extended, softly teasing his entrance, circling around it.

Andrew gasped in surprise when Alex entered him with his tongue, almost collapsing briefly before collecting himself and getting back into position. 

Removing his tongue for a moment, Alex tapped Andrew's ass with the flat of his hand. "Told you."

"Don't stop," Andrew whispered, and Alex went back to it, his tongue working hard and fast, Andrew's breathing becoming laboured.

When Andrew began trembling with need, his cock at full attention, Alex stopped.

"And that... that was just a warm-up." He grabbed the bottle of lube, dripping a little down Andrew's ass, then a few drops on one finger, running it around Andrew's entrance before slipping it in, Andrew starting to relax around him. He moved his finger in and out, gently, Andrew making soft, quiet moans. He added a few drops more lube and then a second finger, Andrew gasping as he was stretched just a little further.

"Too much? Should I stop?"

Andrew shook his head frantically, then moved his hips back toward Alex, pulling his fingers further inside.

"Ah, he likes it, does he? Well, then." Alex moved his fingers a bit faster, steadily, amused to see Andrew's cock dripping onto the bed.

"Shall I go one more, or do you think you're ready?"

Andrew took a few moments to answer, Alex's fingers still moving in him. "I... ehm, I think ahh..." He swallowed hard, speaking with difficulty. "...Want you. Your... your cock. Please."

Alex took his fingers slowly out of Andrew, wiping them on his own leg. "Scoot up a bit further then, this might take a while and this floor is  _ not _ comfortable."

Andrew walked forward on his hands and knees, making room for Alex behind him. Alex dusted off his knees, climbing up behind Andrew, steadying himself on Andrew's waist. He tapped the inside of Andrew's thighs. "Let me in between your legs, here, it'll be easiest." Andrew complied, wiggling his ass. Alex gave it a slap. "Soon enough."

Settling into position between Andrew's legs, Alex dripped a bit more lube along the length of his cock, coating it thoroughly with his hand. He pressed the head of his cock to Andrew's entrance. "Still time to stop, Andy, if you're so inclined."

"Alex."

"Mmhmm?"

Andrew took a deep breath, and on the exhale, he breathed out, "I want you to fuck me."

And so he did, pressing steadily into Andrew, who bit his lip hard, stuttering a moan that he couldn't keep in. 

"Still good?"

"God,  _ yes _ , don't stop..."

Alex pressed into him further, moving back out a little, letting him get used to the size of him, bigger than a couple fingers, though not as rough. Every time he pulled back, he pressed in a little farther, until he was in Andrew fully, completely buried in him.

He paused there, content for a moment, squeezing Andrew's narrow, bony hips. "How does it feel?"

"Ah, I feel..." Andrew paused. "Full, mostly. It's a little uncomfortable at first, but it didn't hurt like I expected it to. It's, ah... nice."

"You expected it to hurt?"

"I'm... yeah, I guess, a little. Maybe if you'd just, you know, gone in with it right away it would have."

"I  _ have _ done this before, y'know. And I know what feels good for me and what doesn't, so I just tried it that way for you, I guess." He pulled back slightly and pressed into him fully again, causing Andrew to moan in surprise. "All right to go faster then? Harder?" 

Alex could only see the back of Andrew's head, but his curls bounced in a nod.

He pulled all the way out just to slide back in, slowly but steadily, until Andrew started pressing back against him each time he entered, and they settled into a slow groove. Alex let Andrew set the pace, then, and over time his movements became harder, more frantic, until he was fully slamming against Alex without Alex having to move much at all, Andrew's rhythmic moans growing louder each time he was filled. Still steadying himself with one hand, Alex reached down to grip Andrew's cock in such a way that Andrew was thrusting into his hand as he bucked against Alex's cock, Alex's slick hand gliding easily over it, until, with a helpless cry, Andrew heaved back one last time onto Alex, coming in great spurts over Alex's hand, which didn't stop moving until Andrew cried out a second time and tried desperately to pull away.

"Too much," Andrew said, defeated, his shoulders sinking down into the pillows.

Alex gently pulled out, absent-mindedly licking Andrew from his fingers and climbing up into the bed to wrap an arm around him, pulling him close, almost protectively. He kissed Andrew's forehead, licking his lips to taste his sweat. 

"Was it everything you hoped?"

Andrew buried his face in Alex's shoulder and murmured affirmatively.

"Up for doing it again sometime?"

Andrew nodded against him, wrapping an arm around Alex and pulling him even closer. 

"Anytime."


End file.
